Kimberly's Adventure in SAO
by IceDragonSlayer42
Summary: This story is connected to another fanfic that a friend of mine is making, Except that this story is from the point of view of another OC in his fanfic. This story is set about a year or more before the official release of the Sword Art Online game and it will follow the life of my OC Kimberly and Asuna and I'll try to stick to the anime as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What Started It All**

**A/N: ok so this is my first story that I've ever written and it's tied in with my friend Jeizu Ikari's story so to be able to understand this you have to read his story first i think since it'll eventually also be tied in with that his (it's called ****Sword Art Online Jesse's Adventure**) because it's basically what my OC was doing before she met up with his in his story. So that's about it and again this is my first story ever so please no flames and now on with the story

Once again I'm in the principal's office. Except that this time it isn't to be congratulated for my excellent grades and stuff like that. This time it is because I, Kimberly Manjarrez, got into another fight at school. And yet again it wasn't even my fault, I mean sure occasionally it is my fault but this time it wasn't. It all started when I was playing soccer with some guys in my class during our free period. We were just playing when some guy called Rodney and his friends came and started beating up some of the guys that I was playing with because apparently he had failed his Algebra test because they wouldn't let him cheat off of them. So while everyone else that wasn't getting beat up went to go get help I decided to step in and help the guys so I started defending them which ended up causing an all out fight that was fairly easy to end considering that I had been learning martial arts and other fighting styles since a young age which my family didn't approve of. Although apparently I had gone too far because the leader of the group ended up having a broken arm and had to be taken to the hospital which is what mostly got me sent here in the first place. The worst part is that my family had been notified already about the whole incident, and speak of the devil, they're here and they look like they're ready to rip my head off.

"What were you thinking Kimberly !" said my father

"I was thinking about defending my classmates" I replied

"And so you hyad to broke the other student's arm !?" said my mother

"that was on accident" I said

Suddenly the principal came out of his office

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Manjarrez would you please come in" he said

"Of course" replied my parents "We will be in in a bit"

"You are in big trouble and we will talk about this once we get home, until then I want you to stay here and don't cause anymore trouble, Is that understood ?" said my father in a serious voice

"Yes sir, understood" I replied equally serious

After the meeting that they had with the principal was over we went to the car to go home. All I can Say about the car ride is that it was long and quiet.

Once we got home I noticed a lot of other cars in the driveway of our huge mansion

'Oh great, the whole family is hear' I thought grimly 'time to get ready for a 5 or 6 hour long lecture'

**A/N: ok so I know that this chapter is really short but my friend told me that I needed to hurry up and post it and this is kind of just to get the ball rolling. The next chapter will be longer than this. Much longer. so like I said this is my first story and please no flames  
**

**IceDragonSlayer42**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Decision**

**A/N: So here is the Second chapter of my story and as promised it is longer than the first one. So now on with the story.  
**

It's official. The record has been broken. Seven and a half hours of being lectured, not to mention that my whole family, except for my big brother Xavier, decided to come over to join in after they found out what had happened at school, and I'm fairly sure that they would have continued with the lecture if I hadn't interrupted them. Unfortunately that made the lecture turn into a huge argument between me and my whole family that consists of my parents, my four aunts and their husbands, my three uncles and their wives, and my grandparents from both sides of the family. In total it was 20 people against me.

They have always been nagging at me that I should behave more properly because our family is so important so they rarely approved of anything I did. Actually the only thing that they liked is that I was among the top 3 students at school. You see the reason they think that I should act more like them rather than a normal person is because I belong to one of the richest families in the world. My family is so important in the business world that there were people from other companies that were associated with ours that called my princess because I was one of the heirs to the company along with my brother.

"You can't just do whatever you want to Kimberly. Your actions reflect badly on the whole family" said my mother snapping me out of my thoughts

"Well I'm sorry I'm not the perfect little girl you want me to be !" I yelled at my mother because I was so sick of how everyone would always try to control me.

"Why can't you be more like your brother Xavier" said my Aunt Rosaline

"Why can't you just leave me be ! and besides the fight wasn't even my fault ! I was just helping the others" I said

"This isn't the first time that this has happened Kimberly. It's the fifth time this month !" said my father

"And out of those five times only one was my fault and it was on accident" I said

"Kimberly you're not a little kid anymore, you're 14 and you need to start acting your age !" said my Uncle Romeo

"I knew it was a bad idea to allow her to learn martial arts and kendo" said my mother

"Kimberly have you even thought about how all this fighting will affect you in the future ? How it could affect the company's image ?

"No I haven't because it won't affect anything at all" I said

"Honestly Kimberly, we don't even know what we're going to do with you anymore" said my mother

"I know something that you can do with her" said my Uncle Oscar

"And what is that Oscar ?" asked my father

"Well perhaps all she needs is some time away from here" said Uncle Oscar

"What do you mean by that ?" asked Aunt Maribelle

"I mean what if she went to live with Xavier for a while. It would give her some time away from everything and let her think more and it might help her" said Uncle Oscar

"That's not a bad idea. What do you think Rachel and Marcelo ?" Asked Aunt Maribelle to my parents

"Well I don't know, I mean he lives all the way in Japan" said my mother

"Not to mention he's always busy running the Japanese branch of our company" said my father

"But think about it, it could work and it could help her a lot" said Uncle Oscar

"I guess we could try it" said my mother

"We would have to call him and ask but knowing him he'll probably say that it's ok. Are you alright with moving to Japan with your brother Kimberly ?" Asked my father

"Yeah I'm alright with it" I said

"Alright then, I'll call him and ask if he's ok with it" said my father

"Looks like all those lessons that you took to learn the language and the culture are finally going to payoff Kimberly" said Uncle Oscar with a smile

I just nodded my head smiling back

"You should probably start packing Kimberly" said my father "knowing Xavier he'll immediately agree if it's for your benefit"

"Ok I'll go get started" I said and left to go start packing

**A/N: and that's the second chapter**


End file.
